Traditional suction cups attach well to smooth surfaces. In certain suction cups, surface wetness can be accommodated by a suction cup while still maintaining a seal. However, surface roughness dramatically hinders the ability of a traditional suction cup to form and/or maintain a seal. Adding moisture to a rough surface makes forming a seal even more difficult.
In view of these shortcomings of traditional suction cups, a high-performance suction device (e.g., suction cup) capable of strong tenacity despite highly irregular, slippery, and wet surfaces is desired.